Lo odiaba
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Lo odiaba. Lo detestaba con toda su alma. Él era el culpable por el cual Reborn no le hiciera caso además de que no regresara a Italia.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**L**o odiaba.

* * *

Lo odiaba. Lo detestaba con toda su alma. Él era el culpable por el cual Reborn no le hiciera caso además de que no regresara a Italia.

Bianchi entrecerró los ojos cuando Tsunayoshi Sawada entro en su campo de visión. Gruño por lo bajo y cruzo sus brazos.

―Tsuna. ―dijo firmemente. Sawada dio un respingo cuando le miro.

La mujer de pelo rosa oscuro se preguntó qué de especial era el niño. Era descendiente de Primo pero nada más. Corría en sus venas sangre del primer jede de la familia Vongola_, pero nada más_. Eso no era especial. Puff.

― ¿Bianchi? ―mierda. Ahí estaba ese tonito frágil, dulce y curioso. Bianchi rodó los ojos y se alejó.

Como odiaba a Tsunayoshi Sawada.

…

Mordió su labio inferior con sus dientes, Tsunayoshi estaba acostado en una cama de enfermería.

―Tenía que matarte yo. ―susurro.

…

Hayato siempre cuidaba de Tsuna, velaba por su seguridad, pero nunca por la suya. Era como esas barreras que se ponen para no salir heridos emocionalmente, dejando herir seriamente su cuerpo.

Bianchi lo odiaba aún más. Robaba a su hermano pequeño, lo monopolizaba para él.

…

Sintió la sangre salir de sus labios, miró con ojos semi―cerrados al _Millefiore_. La avispa que le había electrocutado iba a por Haru.

Joder, no podía ni cuidar de sí misma, siendo ella el Escorpión Venenoso.

Alzo su mano para tirar un trozo de su comida venenosa, pero el hombre sonrió con burla.

―Mierda…

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

…

Era caliente. Suave. Podía poner más sinónimos para lo que sentía, pero decidió abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con un durmiente Tsuna.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro con frustración.

―Tsuna. ―llamo con voz aún débil. El niño movió las pestañas un poco pero no despertó.

Bianchi rezongo y miro detenidamente el parche que llevaba en sus mejillas y también en los brazos. Tsuna se estaba esforzando para volver. A pesar del tiempo ella seguía odiando a Tsuna, no importaría si pasaba diez años, o mil, ella odiaría a Tsuna por llamar la atención de Reborn.

_No_. No era eso. La verdad era que lo odiaba por no darse cuenta de que ella también quería llamar su atención.

Resoplo y abrió un ojo, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su mano.

―¡E-Eh! ―Bianchi vio como el niño se desperezaba. ― ¿Bianchi?

La mujer le miro con las cejas fruncidas antes de soltar una sonrisa.

―Gracias por salvarme. ―murmuro. El niño se sonrojo y asintió. ―Puedes irte.

Los ojos castaños de Tsuna de abrieron antes de rascarse con nerviosismo su cabellera alborotada.

―Quisiera quedarme un poco más.

Bianchi miro intensamente sus ojos antes de asentir y volver a cerrar los ojos.

…

Se estaban despidiendo, la lucha había terminado. Byakuran derrotado. Ah, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Bianchi miro a Reborn por última vez luego centro su mirada en el niño. Tsunayoshi reía con alegría, sus mejillas ruborizadas y su sonrisa ancha. Estaba feliz por volver al pasado tranquilo.

Se despidió de cada uno con una sonrisa, cuando llego su turno Bianchi miro a Tsuna a los ojos.

―Entonces… nos veremos en el pasado―dijo. Bianchi asintió, cruzo sus brazos cuando él dio un paso atrás dispuesto a marcharse.

―Tsuna. ―llamo al fin. ―Intenta llamar la atención de mi yo del pasado.

―¿Qu―?

Y desapareció con una luz brillante. Estarían de vuelta en su tiempo.

…

Bianchi se froto ligeramente los ojos por el sueño, esperaba el regreso de Reborn, después de todo no era tonta, sabía que algo pasaba.

Sus parpados revolotearon con sueño. Soltó un gruñido suave y recargo su cara entre sus manos.

―¡Bianchi! ―abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la figura delgada de Tsuna.

―Tsuna.

Tsuna se rasco la cabeza antes de sentarse a su lado, poniendo una mano en la mesa.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―pregunto con voz filosa.

―_Ah_. ―exclamo el décimo Vongola. ― ¿Te gusta cocinar Bianchi?

― ¿Qué?

…

Lo odiaba, Bianchi lo odiaba y lo odiaba aún más cuando él se reía suavemente dejando ver sus hoyuelos.

Pero lo odiaba con toda su alma por una razón; porque lo amaba.


End file.
